randompairingsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Splash Of Paint (2)
A Splash Of Paint (2) A Splash Of Paint (2) is the seventh episode of season two of ~Fabulous, Buttsecks! Plot Paintball ~ Eight Months Later Kerwin, Luke, Sarah, Cass, Hayley, Jade and Sasha sat in the club house with the babies, Sasha joined them at the end of the sixth month, Which was when he and Nick, both shot each other at the same time. Cass was trying to teach Wina how to kiss, Kerwin and Sarah were making out, Kerwin was a player, Hayley was painting a painting of Fluffehkins, Jade was opening a can of beans to eat, Luke and Sasha were kissing, And as the kissed, Luke said, "I need to tell you something, Will is the father." Sasha stopped kissing Luke, And looked at him with hatered, Luke felt terrible. Then Luke fapped. Paintball Feild Jess stalked Jas, listening to her fotsteps, Following her, And getting ready to fire, When suddenly Jas turned around, A covered Jess in paint, Suddenly out of no where, Fuffehkins apeared, And shot Jas, Jess and Jas, Were both out, Fluffehkins is a legend. Fuffehkins saw Oorna, She was at a distance away, Fluffehkins meowed, Oorna ran, Fluffehkins meowed louder, Oorna ran faster, Fluffehkins meowed, then fired his paintball gun, and hit Oorna. Fluffehkins is a legend. Will saw Beaky, Will got ready to shot Beaky, Will jumped of the roof of the school, Will faceplanted, And broke his ankle, Beaky turned around, Will was moments from getting shot, When suddenly, Fluffehkins came around the corner, A shot Beaky, Beaky was out. Fluffehkins is a legend. Will walked home, he needed more paint, to take on Doc, When will arrived, he watched Luke fap, Then he saw Sarah, Who wrapped her arms around Will, then she bandaged his ankle and gave him more paint, Just before Will left, Sarah looked into his eyes, They both leaned in, And kissed. Everyone went, "awww", Except for Luke, because he was fapping, again. Doc's Fortress Will and Fluffehkins went into Doc's fortress, It was a giant building made only of her computer, and some duct tape. Will walked up to Doc's giant evil throne, Fluffehkins snuck behind it. Doc was sitting there. Will came up to Luke to talk, Doc then said to Will, "Join us, We are all Bitches, We want you." Will wnated to join, Will was a pure bitch. But then Doc pulled a Bitch move, And did just what Will would do, Doc shot Will, And covered him in paint, Then Doc said, "Thats what you get for messing with Doctor, Laywer, Doctor, Banker, Bitch, Penis, And Time Travler" Will went home. Fluffehkins then came out of the dark, And meowed, Doc (who was a professionly trained runner) ran, Fluffehkins mewoed, Doc ran, Fluffehkins meowed, then aimed her gun, Then fired, Fuffehkins murdered Doc with paint, Fluffehkins had won! The Super Friends! Had Won! Fluffehkins was a legend, The whole Super Friends! Team came over to celebrate, Everyone loved Fluffehkins, Cass and Wina were making out, Kerwin made out with Fluffehkins, Will kissed Sarah's cheek, Luke, Kicked Fluffehkins, IN THE FACE. Next Episode Trivia Will is gay. fabulous season two Category:Fabulous season two